1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid cleanser composition containing a non-polar solvent and a method for making the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a cream scourer composition containing a non-polar, grease-removal solvent, wherein the composition is formulated as a liquid crystalline material of the smectic type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to formulate scouring compositions, in liquid or creamy form, containing solvents.
European Patent Application No. 0 126 545, published Nov. 28, 1984, discloses creamy scouring compositions containing an abrasive and a binary solvent system comprising terpenes and polar solvents.
British Patent Application No. 2 178 755A, published Feb. 18, 1987, discloses terpene-free creamy scouring compositions wherein a binary solvent system comprising a long-chain fatty alcohol and a water-insoluble solvent (e.g. a paraffin oil or an alkyl benzene) is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,826, to Munro, discloses water-soluble, non-aqueous, liquid, pasty or gelatinous detergent compositions having scouring properties which comprise a dispersion in a water-miscible liquid medium of a normally-solid water-soluble anionic surface-active agent, a solid particulate water-soluble inorganic salt and a suspending agent (which thickens or confers Bingham plastic character on the composition, e.g., a highly-voluminous oxide such as silica, magnesia, alumina or clay-like substances).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,919, to Chapman, discloses a liquid abrasive scouring composition comprising water, an abrasive, and a multivalent metal stearate formulated as a "thixotropic" liquid.
Australian Patent No. 249,140 discloses a stable, pourable suspension of a finely-divided, water-insoluble abrasive material in a liquid medium comprising water, an anionic detergent (e.g., a soap or a synthetic anionic detergent or a mixture thereof) and a non-ionic surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,158, to Donaldson, discloses a pourable, liquid medium with Bingham plastic characteristics wherein the medium contains a particulate solid dispersed therein which is prevented from separating by the presence of a three-dimensional network of entangled filaments of insoluble material (e.g., asbestos, cellulose or soaps).
European Patent Application No. 0 137 616, published Apr. 17, 1985, discloses liquid detergent compositions comprising conventional detersive surfactants and other detergent ingredients together with a grease-removal solvent (e.g., terpenes, paraffin oil, alkyl aromatics, liquid olefins or mixtures thereof) and a fatty acid or soap formulated as an oil-in-water microemulsion at a pH of 6.5 or above.